


All The Pretty Colors

by KingKrys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 20:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7068823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingKrys/pseuds/KingKrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally written and published in 2007.</p>
    </blockquote>





	All The Pretty Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written and published in 2007.

Damnation.

That's the first word anyone would have thought of if they had had a day like hers, but she wasn't just anyone. 

*****

The setting sun descended over the town, painting the sky violet. Tendrils of golden light seemed to escape the sun, harvesting through the sky, dancing around the clouds. Sheer pink brilliancy seeped up from the valley to join the candy-painted sky. An hour later she stepped onto the darkened street, passing miserable expressions as she walked. Gazing up into the star-filled sky, crystals beaming back at her, a drop of rain like ice cubes brushed her cheek, but not even the tears of heaven could dampen her mood. 

She had had the worst possible day; spilling coffee on her new suit, a brand new stack of papers that were to be finished by the evening awaiting on her desk (the reason of which she left work so late), and her new trainee happened to be the trainee from hell, but not even that could make her angry. She finished her duties with determination and grace, escaping into the cool night air several hours later. 

Now the streets were nearly empty as she walked along the silent path that led towards an opening where she would be safe to apparate. Winding her way through a few late night passers (two of which were leaning on one another for support, spurting out drunken tunes that didn't make sense), she curved into the alley that beaconed no light, and making sure there was no one close by, she disapparated to the front steps of the home she shared with her fiancé. 

Digging through her purse and pulling out a set of keys when she found them, she pushed the silver key into the slot, slowly and silently turning the knob, hoping not to disturb anyone. She closed the door behind her and tiptoed across the lush navy blue carpet of the living room into the kitchen. Flicking on a light, she set her purse on the counter and slipped off her jacket, tossing it at the back of the nearest chair, before opening the fridge, and taking out a small chocolate pudding, along with a small spoon that was set in a drawer next to the fridge. 

"I was wondering when you were coming home."

The spoon and cup of pudding clattered to the floor as she spun around, holding out her wand expecting to see an intruder. Dropping her hand to her side, she rolled her eyes at her fiancé, as he didn't bother hiding his laughter. The urge to shout at him was dismissed as he made his way to her, his eyes no longer showing joy and laughter, but pure need. She had seen that look so many times before, but it always made her body tingle with pleasure. Her skin was already growing hot from the intense look as his deep blue eyes bore into her soft brown ones. 

Stopping inches away from her, his eyes left hers and traveled down the lithe of her body, slowly taking in every curve and every detail, which only made her skin burn with more intensity, her body aching for his touch. He wore only a simple pair of cotton pants that rested on his hips, leaving little to the imagination. Not able to stand the distance any longer, she took a step forward and then another. She could reach out and touch him now if she wanted, but she dared not to, this was their game, the one time when they were truly able to be together, body and soul. 

He wasn't able to resist her for very long, before she could blink, his mouth was on hers, kissing her tenderly, his hands sliding down her back, drawing her in closer. Her fingers tangled themselves in his silken hair, tugging his head lower to deepen the kiss. She moaned into his mouth, sliding her hands down his biceps, to rest at the waistline of his pajama pants. She brought one hand back up to draw circles around his ribcage, making him growl in his throat. 

"Hermione." It was only a whisper, but it set her skin on fire. Pulling away from him, she walked down the hall into their shared bedroom, he was right at her heels. Turning to face him, smiling up at him, her eyes full of desire and lust, she took small steps backwards until she was at the edge of the bed. He didn't need to ask. As soon as she was at the bed, he was right in front of her, breathing deep. Her very being cried out for his touch, for his skin to be melted against hers. She closed her eyes, letting him know she was ready, and she could feel her layers of clothing being removed. He slipped his pants from his long lean legs and wrapped her in his arms. Her arms wound themselves around his back as she laid her head against chest. Their flesh melting together, standing there, taking each other in, neither of them wanting to let go.

"This just feels so right, being here with you like this. I wouldn't trade it for anything," Hermione murmured tracing kisses from the collar of his neck down his chest, her fingertips running down his spine. Blaise shivered from the touch and not breaking contact he lowered her onto the bed gently, their lips coming together once again in a fiery passion of lust and love. His kisses were sweet like honey, each caress of his lips like melted chocolate. She flicked her tongue across her moist lips as his mouth moved lower and realized that she really did taste chocolate.

"Chocolate, Blaise?" He raised his head to look into her eyes, one of her eyebrows raised at the serious look he gave her.

"I conjured it just now," he replied cheekily no longer wearing an expression of seriousness, but smiling with a light in his eyes that made her feel safe just to be with him. Hermione rolled her eyes at the man that lay across her and lowered his head to hers, drawing in for another kiss.

*****

Hermione woke up to the early morning sun drifting in through the window. Blaise had her tucked safely against him, his arm wrung around her abdomen, tightening when she tried to move. 

"Where do you think you're going?"

Hermione gave Blaise a skeptical look and punched him lightly in his arm. "I want to see it, you know that."

Blaise smiled and released her. She sprung up from the mattress and darted to open the curtains on the windows. The site was breathtaking. The horizon was painted with ribbons of gold.

"Blaise, come look," she whispered. 

He sauntered his way to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and rested his chin upon her shoulder. He couldn't deny her love for wanting to wake up early just to see the sunrise. It was beautiful with its many shades of pinks, oranges, reds, and yellows rising up into the sky. It was these moments together that he loved most, being with her gazing out on the world and all its pretty colors.


End file.
